Roy's dose of sincerity
by mushimio92
Summary: Roy decides to ask Riza the questions and question. Would Riza say yes in the end? And why is Roy such a pervert.


It was that time of the day again, Roy mustang walked into his office after a hearty lunch. Most people would be able to have a nice quick nap after lunch however for a person such as him; there was no chance of doing so. It was his duty to drive through the piles of work that he has and finish them as quickly as possible. Roy was on the third page of his assignment when the doors to his office opened; he peered in that direction and saw his lieutenant entering through them. Their eyes met across the office, Roy smiled at her and she smiled back. They did not exchange words and this was their relationship, it was usually eye language. Roy had known Riza for years and their relationship was for business only. When was the last time they had talked about themselves? Roy had to have much courage this time; it was a chance he was willing to take. He believed that maybe she understood his feelings; he just needed a good way to enter into the topic. Roy approached her slowly at her desk.

"Riza, where would you like to have your first honeymoon if we were married?"

Riza eyes pulled away from the papers that she currently reading, and looked at the colonel face. What is he trying to do now? What a weird question, there was no way we could ever get married since we are both military personnel. But his face is so serious, how should I answer…

"I heard that there is a place called Panya, the place have beautiful lilies in bloom. If we have a honeymoon, I guess that place would be nice."

Panya? Looks like we are getting somewhere, she is answering me without flinching. Does that mean she was taking the questions seriously? Roy pulled a stray chair from the next desk and sat next to his lieutenant. But before he could ask another question…

"What about you? If we were to marry, how would you propose?" she asked rather calmly, though her heart was beating like crazy. Was this a game? Should she carry on amusing him? Her mouth was getting dry, was she blushing?

Roy gulped; he never expected her join in and what a cute question, do all woman care about this that much? He breathed deeply portraying calmness, though beads of sweat were forming around his neck. He had to answer this correctly, woman are pretty sensitive to procedures after all.

"I believe, taking you out to dinner and a dash of sincerity would be able to work." The words came out of his mouth as though they were made out of oil. Slippery. He thought he saw her grin a little, did she approve? He continued eying her behavior, she blushed?

She stared at him, his face was also full of seriousness, what was he playing at? Why is he so serious? A dash of sincerity, that is kind of adorable to hear from him I guess, I wonder how much sincerity he truly has. Should she continue this strange game of his? How would it end, I hope it would not be awkward. Maybe she should end this quickly…

"I wish to stay somewhere in the countryside if we do get married, and if we are married, it would be nice to have children. A girl and a boy…"

A moment of silence came between them; Riza had not expected the awkwardness to be that bad. She just hoped to end the conversation quickly. The colonel was grinning, oh no…it was embarrassing. Her heart was beating too quickly, as though it was going to fall out of her body. Her eyes darted all over the room trying to avoid his eyes. Her palms were a little sweaty, and she must be red in the face right now as well…it was true, she did think of marriage. She had some dreams, but but…

Roy smiled gently. Taking advantage of her sudden embarrassment, he took a box out from his pocket. He wanted to know if he had a chance with her, to let each other into their own lives. They had been together for this long and he was always outside of her door. Probably this time she would let him in, and maybe she would admit her feelings for him as well.

He placed a hand on her head, Riza jumped in her skin. She watched as he opened the red box in front of her, a silver ring was sitting in it. She stared at Roy in disbelieve, his dark eyes was looking into hers, they were radiating with warmness and determination. A second later, he had removed his hands from her head. One knee on the ground and right hand on the red box, he prayed that this would work.

"Riza, I know there isn't any dinner right now, but would you at least accept my dose of sincerity?" Roy tried to grin, but his lips seemed to have been stuck with glue. All he could pull off was a grimace. Seeing that she was not responding, it felt as though a bucket of cold water was on his shoulders and it was leaking drops of water on him. Please, do say something…he wished from the bottom of his heart.

All of the sudden, he felt a pair of warm shaking hands holding his face. He opened his eyes and saw Riza had joined him on the floor. She was peering at him and the expression was unclear. All he knew was that her lips were soft and warmer than he thought, she had kissed him. "Okay…" Riza replied softly and she was also grimacing. Roy frowned deep in thought at Riza. She was taken aback, did she say something wrong?

"I believe we should head to Panya now, Riza."

"Huh?"

"We should not keep our two children waiting, right?"

"Shut up!"

(Roy is currently the Furher of Amestris

Due to insistence, he abolished that rule

Military personnel are able to get married because of him

And because he did, Roy and Riza was able to be together as a family

With their two children, Caroline and Lucas.

In the beautiful land of Panya.)


End file.
